starclan_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demeter
Demeter is een knalrode poes die met haar ijzige, blauwe ogen erg opvalt. Persoonlijkheid Demeter is fel, ijzig en sluw. Ze is niet bang voor bloed, ze is uberhaupt niet snel bang. Ze houd van herrie schoppen en anderen angst aan te jagen. Ze heeft nooit spijt van haar daden en vind zichzelf behoorlijk wat. Geschiedenis Voor de geboorte Een donkerbruine kater die vaak als rood omschreven werd stond bekend als bedrieger en sluwe vos. Hij had hierdoor veel vijanden die hem maar al te graag dood zouden willen zien. Op een dag werd hij bijna vermoord door een groep Bloodclanners die hij een paar weken eerder had belazerd en hun prooi had gestolen. Hij wist te ontsnappen en rende snel naar een tweebeen huis en schoot er via een klepperend deurtje erdoorheen. Hij had meteen al door dat de tweebenen weg waren maar er wel een kat was. Hij riep de kat en was va plan hem te dwingen hem hier een paar dagen te verbergen. Maar toen zag hij haar, Een mooie langharige poes. Haar donkerblauwe ogen keken hem verbaasd aan. En je snapt het wel, ze werden verliefd en zelfs toen alles weer veilig was kwam de kater nog vaak bij haar. Na een paar maanden kwamen er 4 kleine kittens, 3 jongens met een normale vacht en oogkleur en 1 meisje die donkerrood was maar met de ogen van haar vader. Als kitten Zodra de kittens zonder melk konden gaf de moeder de kits aan de vader " doe met ze wat je wilt maar zorg goed voor ze, ze verdienen een beter leven als dat van mij" En zo werden de kits verhuisd van een mooi luxe huis naar een oude schuur. Ze werden getraind door hun vader om voorbereid te zijn op mogelijk gevaar. En toen gebeurde het: Hun moeder wou hun komen opzoeken maar werd onderweg simpelweg vermoord door vijanden van de vader. Toen de vader dit hoorde werd hij gek en liet de kittens in de steek. De kittens, die inmiddels 6 manen waren moesten toen voor zichzelf zorgen. Met z'n vieren overleefden ze in de schuur. Eerst vol spanning maar ze raakten eraan gewend. Ze hebben hier nog een andere 6 manen gewoond. Na het afscheid Toen we alle 4 een jaar oud waren wouden we meer van de wereld zien dan alleen de oude schuur. Ik wou het liefst de moordenaars van mijn ouders (ik nam aan dat mijn vader vermoord was) wreken. Maar mijn broertjes dachten er anders over, de 1 wou meer van de wereld zien en gaan reizen, de 2e had veel interesse voor de bloodclan en de 3e wou juist weer een kittypet leven gaan leiden. Iedereen ging zijn eigen weg alleen ik bleef nog een paar nachten in de schuur. Toen vertrok ik ook op weg naar een nieuwe woonplaats... Mijn grote liefde Na mijn vertrek woonde ik een tijdje overal en nergens ik reisde rond en zag alles van de omgeving. Ook hoorde ik veel verhalen over clans en katten die puur kwaad waren. Veel geloofde ik niet maar ik had besloten alles te onthouden voor het geval het nodig was. Op een dag ontmoette ik hem, een nog feller rode kat als mij. Hij was donkerder en had fel rode ogen. Macavity was zijn naam. Hij zorgde voor me en was aardig voor me en langszaam raakte ik helemaal verliefd op hem. Dat was een grote fout. Want hoe langer ik bij hem was hoe slechter hij werd. Hij sloeg me, schold me uit en lachte me uit met zijn vrienden. Hij dwong me mee te doen met hun slechte dingen. Hij dwong me te stelen en maakte me slecht. Eerst had ik niets door en toen het doordrong was het te laat. Toen ik op een avond gedwongen werd het vreemde water dat ze hadden gestolen te drinken en zij er flink wat van gehad hadden en hun tong losser was dan ooit zei ik dat ik weg wou. Maar Macavity had gelachen en me belachelijk gemaakt. Toen zei ik het weer. Opeens had hij een woede aanval gekregen. Hij zei dat ik zijn hebbeding was geweest dat ik alles had gekregen wat ik wou en dat ik daarvoor moest betalen. Dat ik niet zomaar weg mocht omdat ik van hem was. Ik flipte net als hem maar dat maakte hem alleen maar bozer. " Ga maar! Ren maar weg! Lafaard dat je bent! Ik hoef je niet meer...maar herinner me altijd..." met die laatste zin gaf hij mij een krap op mijn borst en er verschenen 3 lange krassen die begonnen te bloeden. Ik vluchtte zo hard ik kon voordat hij zich bedacht. De littekens genazen niet omdat ik niet wist hoe dat moest, maar ook omdat ze ze wou houden om haar gebroken hart altijd te kunnen zien. Wel werden ze minder zichtbaar en overdekt met haar. Toch kan je als je goed kijkt nog steeds de 3 lange strepen zien. Na de grote liefde Door de pijn en de herinnering werd ze langzaam gek. Ze zwierf overal en nergens rond. Ze dacht dat iedereen een verader was en niemand haar wou helpen. Ze besloot wraak te nemen op iedereen. Langzaam ging ze meer en meer op haar vader lijken. Ze ging wonen in de bovenste verdieping van een oude schuur en leefde daar van muizen en ratten. Overdag was ze meestal op moordpad en waren haar klauwen scherp. Al gebruikt ze eerder haar tong om anderen te belazeren en te verleiden. Heel soms krijgt ze medelijden met een kat of poes, nou ja, medelijden eerder interesse. Vaak zijn dit jongere poezen en katten. Deze laat ze in haar schuur slapen en jaagt ze mee, ze leid ze op tot net zulke moordernaars als zij is. Maar ze zijn ook vrij om te gaan als ze dat willen. Zij zijn de enige die ze vertrouwd en steunt. Maar zal liefde ook haar zwakke punt worden net als bij haar vader? Ontmoeting met Ty Jaren nadat haar hart bevroren was ontmoet ze Ty die meteen hopeloos verliefd op haar raakt. Ze besluit hem te sparen en mag hem steeds meer en nadat ze hem enkele weken in huis heeft besluiten ze partners te worden en krijgen ze zelfs kits. Hun 3 kleine kittens worden tot kleine monstertjes getraind zodat ze net als haar later rotzooi kunnen creëren. Trivia * Demeter's karakter, uiterlijk, naam en zelfs geschiedenis komen van de Musical Cats en niet van de goden zoals velen denken. * Demeter is een mengeling tussen 2 raskatten * Demeter is feitelijk gezien qua uiterlijk zeldzamer aangezien poezen meestal niet rood kunnen zijn. Category:Rogue Category:Non-clan